Roses are Red, Weeds are Green
by Clumsy Little Bunny
Summary: Rose Endwick is a Freak. She's spent her entire life as an outcast. When she is invited to Hogwarts, she hopes there she will be normal, that there, she'll be accepted. But there are . . . complications. All Muggleborns are held in suspicion for various reasons, and, to make matters worse, Rose ends up in the most hated house in school, a house that hates her kind right back.
1. Freak

**Freak**

Rose had always been different; it wasn't hard to tell. Strange things happened around her; totally unpredictable; totally impossible.

These occurrences might have passed unnoticed, if it hadn't been for Ella. It was Ella who started the rumors at school, how her little sister was a freak. They might have died down, except that Elle, Ella's twin, confirmed them, and eventually told more stories. Thus Rose Endwick began school with a pre-made reputation as a freak. At first, she was avoided, and, as she seemed normal enough, the rumors turned to jokes, especially when her younger sister, Macrina, said that she was really Wendy, from Peter Pan, and could fly. Then, barely two months into the school year, and "incident" happened at school.

A fire started at school. During and after the evacuation, a group of children swore that Rose had shot fire from her finger tips. This information was discarded among the adults, but the children never forgot.

Rose was a freak.

* * *

Rose sat hunched under a tree in the park, scribbling in a notebook. She had had a lonely life as an outcast in school, and eventually in the house as well, as her three sisters saw what she did; her parents saw as well, and treated her with caution. Rose had learned to avoid everyone. She had noticed that less things happened when she was alone. That was the purpose of her notebook, to record and remember what she did. She had started her journal when she was nine, and had listed everything which came before that which she could remember.

She paused to watch other children play on the playground, wanting to join. Even if they let her, she wouldn't. She could hurt people, the fire was evidence enough, and disliked it. She avoided people not only to get away from the hisses of _freak_, but to make sure she didn't hurt them. But somehow, she still managed to hurt people, even if they didn't know it.

First was the fire, when she was six and a half.

Three months later, she had caused a bully to slip and bruise her tailbone.

At the twins birthday party, she exploded the candles and singed Ella's eyebrows off.

When she was eight, Rose broke her dad's leg by making the car move as he got out.

Over the next year and a half, Rose had done countless things; strange things; impossible things. She knew she had done it, all of it. It scared Rose. She learned to control it, barely, and hadn't hurt anyone for nearly two years. It hadn't gone away, it was just more subtle. She lost control often and broke dishes and smashed windows, but nothing worse. She kept track of those things as well, they were important to.

Finished for the moment, she shut the journal and started for home for lunch. She hated being there. Everyone always avoided her and gave her searching intent looks when they thought she couldn't see. Rose knew that they saw what she did as well, it wasn't hard to miss.

She rounded the corner and was nearly knocked down by Elle.

"Rosie!" she gasped. She had obviously been running. "Mum and Dad sent me to find you. There's a woman here to see you, I don't know who. You'd better hurry!"

She grabbed Rose by the arm and half dragged her back towards the house. Why on earth would anyone want to see her? Maybe she had to go to summer school! But why didn't they come last month, when school ended? Questions pounded through Rose's head as she hurried entered the door and headed for the living room. Rose's eyes were drawn to the curly haired young woman sitting calmly near the window.

"Ah, you must be Rose. I am, as your parents know, Lavender Finnigan, a professor at a school, and am here to offer you a place there."

"What kind of school is this?" Mrs. Endwick asked. "Why haven't we received a letter or some other notification?"

"Because I have it," Professor Finnigan answered smoothly. With a flourish she produced a letter and handed it to Rose. She read her name on the front and opened it. The seconds ticked by as she stared at the first page inside. Rose looked up at the Professor with a mixture of fear, hope and excitement in her eyes. She passed the letter to her mother.

"School of witchcraft and Wizardry!" she exclaimed. Mr. Endwick snatched it from her hands and the twins ran into the room followed by Macrina who practically tackled him trying to get a look.

The entire family looked back up at Lavender Finnigan, who sighed. "Let me explain."

* * *

**A.N. The next chapter will begin a little before the train ride. How was it? R&R!**

**PLEASE!**

**Next update, next week (With Luck).**


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a Feather, Flock Together. So do Freaks.**

Rose leaned her head against the window. Today, she left. Today, she entered a world where she was normal. Today, she would be free of the whispers at last. Today she left for Hogwarts.

She stared numbly at the storm raging outside and paid no heed to the thuds from the raindrops. She was wearing the new outfit that her mother had bought her a few weeks ago, dark blue skirt, white collar shirt, blue knit sweater. She couldn't wait to take it off and change into the soft, comfortable witch robes packed away in her trunk.

Professor Finnigan had taken her shopping a week after delivering her letter. Together, with the four Finnigan quadruplets, Ruby, Amber, Sapphire and Emerald, she had explored Diagon Alley. They had all gotten their wands together and were friends. Rose had failed to learn anything about the wizarding world, though, as the four girls chatted nonstop and pestered her with questions about Muggle's the whole time. Rose didn't mind very much.

Rose took out her wand and examined it. Hazel with unicorn hair, twelve inches; it's wood was smooth and carved with meaningless designs; it was beautiful.

"Freak," came a voice behind her.

Rose turned to see Macrina propped up on one arm glaring at the wand from her bed; her face showed a mixture of fear, hate and longing.

"Freak," she repeated. "You're a freak and you always will be. You think that going to the witch school will change that? You're wrong. You'll always be a freak and now you'll be a bigger freak. You're gonna learn how to cast curses and eat children. You're gonna be burnt at the stake as the witch you are."

She paused again and she looked at Rose's clothes.

"You think you're special? Just because you get new clothes? It's really the opposite." Rose could tell that she didn't even know where she was going. "Do us a favor and don't come back for Christmas or Easter. And if they have a summer school, stay at your asylum over the summer as well. You're a freak, you're a creep. You're not even a real human! You're a mutant." Here she laughed. "And you're mute! A Mute Mutant!"

She laughed again. Rose dropped her gaze, not sure what she was feeling; in her world, her new one, she was normal, here, she was a freak; a monster; Macrina was right.

_But I won't be called a mute at my new school. _Rose decided. _I'll talk normally, I will be normal. I'm starting a new life._

Rose turned and left the room without looking back.

"Freak!" Macrina yelled right before the door closed.

Silence enclosed the house again. Rose stood in the hall facing the twins' door and wrestled with her feelings. She wasn't sure what exactly made Macrina say those things, but they were true; or at least, Rose saw it that way. She was a freak, and she always would be.

* * *

**(Flash Forward to Leaving on the Train!)**

The train turned a corner and Rose lost sight of her mother; it was okay, she wouldn't miss her daughter for long.

Rose waited patiently by the door as the other children moved away from the window in search of a compartment. She then grabbed her trunk and the cage of her new cat, Antigone, and began her own search. Rose passed by at least ten compartments before she found an empty seat. The compartment was entirely empty with no luggage in the racks, but before she could do more than open the door, she was shoved aside.

"Found one!" called a red haired boy over his shoulder. He pulled his trunk and owl inside and was followed by a black haired boy about his age, another, younger black haired boy, and a red haired girl who looked to be the same age as the younger boy. A second girl, again with red hair, followed the first group; she was obviously the oldest.

Rose turned away from the compartment. Instead of being angry and affronted, she found herself on the verge of laughter. Her entire life, everyone had always made sure to notice her, and her every fault. Now, however, it was apparent that she would remain relatively unnoticed, and the joy and happiness it gave her was illogical. All she ever wanted was to be nearly invisible, and now it was obvious that she would be!

Grinning happily, she turned from the compartment, seeing it was obvious that they all already knew each other, and into another, empty one, three down. She lugged her trunk inside and let Antigone out to explore. She had finally settled down when the door opened again. It was a first year boy with white blonde hair.

"No one else is in here," said rose quickly when it looked like he was going to leave. "You can stay if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Why would I?" replied Rose.

He shrugged and came into the compartment; his pet was a magnificent tawny owl.

"My name's Rose Endwick," Rose said, offering her hand.

He hesitated for a heartbeat. "Scorpious Malfoy," he said, taking it.

Scorpious sat down across from Rose, and there was a very long silence. Rose didn't mind very much, but she was afraid that Scorpious did. She couldn't think of a solution at the moment, so she just swung her feet and watched the hail pound the window. Antigone jumped onto her lap, and made it very clear she wanted a back scratch.

"Nice cat," said Scorpious. "What's her name?"

"Antigone," said Rose, eager to break the silence. "I named her after-"

"One of the daughters of Oedipus Rex," finished Scorpious. "Do you like those plays?"

"Yeah, but I've never met anyone my age who has," Rose said. "Everyone back home thinks I'm a freak; books were my only companion."

"I like reading too," Scorpious nodded. "And I'm kinda a freak myself."

"Are you from a Muggle family too?"

"Quite the opposite."

They fell silent. Rose wondered how Scorpious, a wizard in a magical family, was a freak. He should be perfectly normal in this world.

"Got any siblings?" she asked after another minute.

"Nope."

"Aunts or Uncles?"

"One Aunt, one Uncle. My mum's sister was disowned form my family and I've never met them."

"Why was she disowned?" Rose asked, curious.

"Because she married a Muggle-born," said Scorpious.

Rose swallowed silently. Was she really a freak here, too?

"It was my family," said Scorpious. "Not him. I'm a freak because of what my family believes; because of what it's done."

"Do you have any cousins," Rose asked after a while.

"One who's only eight; I've never met him."

"Any friends?"

"Well," said Scorpious, loath to breach the subject. "My dad's friends all have kids around my age. They all hate me, but they don't let any of the adults see."

"Why do they hate you?"

This time, Scorpious remained silent, making it obvious that this conversation was over. Rose squirmed guiltily, knowing that she had made Scorpious uncomfortable.

"Do you want to play a game?" asked Scorpious abruptly.

"Sure," Rose answered eagerly. Though she hated to admit it, she hadn't ever played a game with anyone before.

Scorpious brought out a pack of cards and explained the rules: the cards explode at random, whoever builds the biggest card tower fastest and before they explode, wins. It seemed simple enough to Rose, but she lacked the basic skill needed to play: she soon discovered that she couldn't make a card tower. Game after game went by with Scorpious winning every time, no matter how feeble his castle was. The cosest Rose got was when she managed to set a card on top of to other triangles of cards. "Yes!" she shouted, punching the air. At that moment, the cards collapsed and exploded. Scorpious laughed as Rose sneezed and coughed. "Fail!" he said.

"That's rich, coming from a Mal_fail_," came a voice from the door.

As the smoke cleared, Rose saw two boys sneering from the doorway, the two oldest boys who had taken the other compartment. She glanced at Scorpious, who was methodically gathering up the cards and putting them away; he had closed up again.

"Actually," said the black haired boy. "I'm impressed. I never thought that a loser like him could beat a little girl."

Rose remained in her seat and kept her mouth shut. She was angry, and whenever she reacted to her ander, people got hurt. _Don't do anything_, she told herself. _Calm down, like Scorpious_.

"How else could he win?" the red haired boy said. "No one in his entire family has ever been able to do anything without lying, cheating or backstabbing. You know what they say: Like Grandmother, Like Grandson."

_Don't do anything, Rose! It's what the bullies want, to get a reaction; remember your old school. Just copy Scorpious!_ Her conscientious said. But, Rose couldn't, wouldn't listen. She could stand being bullied, but she couldn't stand, she realized now, watching her friends, or anyone really, getting bullied. Before she knew it, she had stood up and walked to the boys.

"Get out," she growled.

They both laughed at her. "Hey look!" the red haired one howled. "Malfail's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Do you even _know _who you're talking to?" asked the red haired boy incredulously. "I'm James Potter, and he's Fred Weasley."

"Congratulations," Rose said sarcastically. "You know you're names. Now, how about you actually challenge yourselves this time, and see if you can find your way back to your compartment."

That only made them laugh Harder.

"Definitely a Muggle-born," said Weasley shaking his head. "Aren't you?"

"What of it," snapped Rose. She was no longer sure if Scorpious had been right. "Why should that mean anything?"

"Because," said Potter slowly, as if explaining something very simple to someone very young. "It means you aren't acquainted with anything of importance in the recent history of the Wizarding World. If you were, you would have left Malfail the moment you heard his name, and you probably would have asked for an autograph when you heard mine. So, I'll give you a chance and tell you about our families. Here, I'll carry your cat and we'll go back to our compartment and have a nice little chat."

Rose didn't understand, but she knew that this boy was trying to turn her against the only friend she had ever had, a boy who's only friend she was.

She yanked Antigone out of his arms and said, "No."

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't give a damn for any of your 'history,'" Rose said, the foul language making her feel guilty. "I don't care who your father is, and I don't care who Scorpious' family is! Being his son doesn't make you your father, and the same goes for Scorpious! I don't care at all about either of your families, and, as long as it doesn't affect my life, I never will. So get out."

Rose actually shoved both boys throught the door before slamming it. She turned back and marched to her seat as she heard them dissolve into helpless laughter. Scorpious was methodically shuffling his cards and didn't look up. They were both silent as the sound of rain dominated the conversation.

"Everything they said," Scorpious said quietly after a minute. "Was true."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? You heard everything that I said and you don't think I meant it?"

"I suppose you want to know," Scorpious said finally.

"Well, yeah."

So Scorpious told Rose everything about the Second War. He backtracked, emphasized, skipped ahead and sometimes fell silent for a minute or so. The patter of the rain dominated the conversation once Scorpious had finished. Rose looked out the window. Now everything made sense. everything was clear.

"We should probably get changed," Scorpious said, jerking Rose from her thoughts.

"Right. You can have the compartment," Rose snatched her robes and half fled. She needed time to compose herself. She weaved her way through the trains corridor. She still didn't know if she would stay with Scorpious when she got back. Everything was so different now.

Rose paused just out of sight of the door. She hesitated for a second before entering. Scorpious was her only friend, and vice versa.

She wouldn't be the one to break their friendship.

**A.N. I'm so sorry! I know I'm a week late. Here's what happened:**

**Was too busy with homework to write all week**

**Was getting teeth pulled on Thurday**

**Planned to finish chapter after dentist on Thursday**

**Was so discombobulated by the anesthesia that I couldn't remember anything or perform rational actions**

**I wisely decided to refrain from writing**

**Friday I was so sore I stayed home again**

**Finished chapter, but then something weird happened and I lost it. Like, computer shut down or something**

**Was so depressed that I played minecraft the rest of the day**

**Distracted the siblings I was supposed to be babysitting and finished this morning**

**Voila! Here it is!**

**And no, this is not Rose Weasley.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
